Megami Saikou
'Megami Saikou '– przyszła, dziesiąta i ostatnia rywalka Yandere-chan oraz przewodnicząca samorządu uczniowskiego. Wygląd Oryginalny model Oryginalny model Megami został zaprojektowany przez Druelbozo. Obecny model jest jednak jej drugim oficjalnym modelem. Posiada włosy koloru białego, sięgające bioder dziewczyny, oraz prostą grzywkę, ale jeden z jej kosmyków sterczy w prawą stronę. Jej oczy są tego samego koloru co włosy. Nosi dusik, rękawiczki i zakolanówki koloru czarnego, oraz z wykończeniami obszytymi czerwoną wstążką. Ubiera się w domyślny żeński mundurek, a na lewym ramieniu ma czerwoną przepaskę z japońskim napisem, symbolizującą to, że jest przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego. Podczas rozmowy wideo na laptopie, Megami jest bardzo zacieniowana i nie widać za dużo jej szczegółów. Oryginalny wygląd Oryginalny wygląd Megami został zaprojektowany przez wolontariuszy. Taki również wygląd, posiadał jej pierwszy oficjalny model. Miał włosy koloru czarnego i były o wiele ciemniejsze od włosów Yandere-chan i Senpai'a. Sięgały one talii dziewczyny, a grzywka była całkowicie prosta i co więcej, jej cień przysłaniał dziewczynie oczy. Poprzez pewien glitch, można było zobaczyć oczy Megami, które miały niebieski odcień, ale prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że ten model był w rzeczywistości przerobionym modelem Licealistki. Na oficjalnym arcie, jej oczy były takiego samego koloru co włosy, czyli czarnego. Pierwszy oficjalny model miał białe podkolanówki, ale planowano je później przerobić na białe zakolanówki z wykończeniami obszytymi czerwoną wstążką i dodać takie same rękawiczki. Co ciekawe, początkowo nie miała dusika. Męski odpowiednik W filmiku „Yandere Simulator: Male Rival Introduction Video” został pokazany męski odpowiednik Megami - Megamo Saikou. Posiadał on krótsze włosy od Megami, bo sięgające jedynie ramion i także białe oczy. Ubierał się w domyślny męski mundurek, a na lewym ramieniu miał czerwoną przepaskę z japońskim napisem, symbolizującą to, że jest przewodniczącym samorządu uczniowskiego. Opis Megami jest spadkobierczynią Saikou Corp, najpotężniejszej firmy w Japonii. Jest niesamowicie bogatym, dyplomowanym geniuszem. Przeszła obszerny trening samoobrony i jest mistrzynią we wszystkim co zrobiła w swoim życiu. Została wytrenowana do posiadania wszystkich cech perfekcyjnego lidera po to, aby przygotować się do dnia, kiedy odziedziczy firmę swojego ojca. Jest także najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole ORAZ przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego. Megami nie pojawi się w szkole przez dziewięć tygodni, przez tajemnicze okoliczności, których nikomu nie zdradziła. Wciąż wykonuje swoje obowiązki, poprzez uczestniczenie na lekcjach za pomocą laptopa oraz rozmawianie z innymi członkami samorządu przez rozmowy video. Da się zauważyć, że jest tym zdenerwowana; głęboko wierzy, że powinna uczęszczać do szkoły jak normalny uczeń i jest rozżalona swoją obecną sytuacją, chociaż nie jest na wolności aby wyjaśnić powody jej nieobecności w szkole. Megami inaczej niż wszystkie inne osoby jest w pełni świadoma faktu, że ktoś niebezpieczny pojawił się w szkole. Kiedy do niej przybędzie, zrobi praktycznie wszystko co w jej mocy, aby ochronić szkolną populację - zalicza się do tego instalowanie kamer bezpieczeństwa, zatrudnienie ochroniarzy czy wprowadzenie surowej polityki wobec niewłaściwych zachowań. Megami widocznie posiada pewne ważne informacje, które zmusiły ją do takich działań...ale co ona wie? Co ma z tym wspólnego Saikou Corp? A co najważniejsze, co ma do tego Senpai? Osobowość Na oficjalnej stronie gry Megami ma osobowość "Nietykalna Bogini". Będzie ona ściśle zdyscyplinowaną osobą. Podczas rozmowy video z Ayano, widać wyraźnie, że jest źle do niej nastawiona. Nazywa ją nawet "wulgarnym stworzeniem". YandereDev stwierdził, że w pełnej wersji gry nie będzie wrogo nastawiona do Yandere-chan, jeśli ta nie ukaże jej swojej prawdziwej natury. YandereDev powiedział, że będzie "końcem wszystkiego". Relacje Yandere-chan Megami w finalnej grze nie będzie na początku wiedzieć, że to właśnie ona jest tą niebezpieczną osobą w szkole, przez którą nie mogła chodzić do szkoły, jednak kiedy się już o tym dowie, będzie próbowała zrobić wszystko by udowowodnić jej zbrodnie i by została aresztowana. Senpai Pomimo, że jest naszą rywalką, to jednak nie jest do końca wiadome czy rzeczywiście jest w nim zakochana. Możliwe, że będzie go ochraniać, gdyż uzna to za swój obowiązek i po prostu chce, aby każdy uczeń w szkole był bezpieczny. Ojciec Ojciec Megami jest dyrektorem generalnym SaikouCorp. Bardzo kocha córkę i troszczy się o nią, co widać po tym, że zabronił jej chodzić do szkoły, gdy usłyszał o tym, że jest w niej ktoś niebezpieczny. Nie obchodzi go los innych uczniów, a jedynie własnej córki, jednak Megami nie chce, by pozostali ucierpieli na tym, więc w 10 tygodniu od rozpoczęcia się roku szkolnego, wbrew zakazu ojca, wraca do szkoły by ochronić pozostałych uczniów. Kaga Kusha Z opisu Kagi wyszło na jaw, że Megami była przez niego badana i prześladowana, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Kaga chce zostać w przyszłości dyrektorem generalnym SaikouCorp, ale to Megami jako dziedziczka tej firmy ma nim zostać. Obecnie nie wiadomo dokładnie, co to oznacza dla ich relacji. Ciekawostki *Jej imię w języku japońskim oznacza „boginię” (jap. 女神 wym. Megami), natomiast jej nazwisko, Saikou, to skrót od „The Best” (jap. 最高の wym. Saikō no), co oznacza „najlepsza”. *Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Amanda Lee. *Została dodana w aktualizacji z 1 stycznia 2016 roku. Zaś jej wygląd w laptopie po raz kolejny zmienił się w aktualizacji z 29 września 2016 rokuhttps://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/09/29/september-29th-bug-fixing-build/. **Pierwotnie była brązowooką brunetką, a od aktualizacji z 29 września 2016, jej kolory są słabo widoczne, gdyż dziewczyna ma zacienioną twarz. *Została stworzona przez wolontariuszy. *Na początku model Megami znajdował się pod fontanną, lecz w aktualizacji z 3 stycznia 2016 roku został przeniesiony daleko za szkołę, lecz wciąż bez modyfikacji można było się do niego dostać. Obecnie jej model znajduje się za domem na przeciwko szkoły. *W plikach gry jej dawne włosy mają nazwę „SCPHairMesh”. *Gdy włączymy zmysł Yandere, kiedy Megami zacznie mówić, jej głos stanie się spowolniony i będzie przypominał męski. *Jej ostatnia kwestia, przed wyłączeniem laptopa, jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do kwestii wypowiadanej przez Sansa, postaci z gry Undertale. *W finalnej grze jej tydzień będzie się rozgrywał dokładnie od 5 do 9 czerwca. *Jako jedyna ze wszystkich rywalek w filmiku „Yandere Simulator Rival Introduction Video” wcale się nie rumieni, gdy mówi do Taro. Możliwe, że nie żywi do niego żadnych głębszych uczuć, po prostu chce żeby był bezpieczny i za swoją misję uznała, aby go ochraniać przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem. *Podczas rozmowy z Ayano, Megami wypowiada pewną kwestie - Mój ojciec nie pozwala mi chodzić do szkoły kiedy jesteś „aktywna”. Przez to nie będzie jej przed pierwsze 9 tygodni gryhttps://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/5k6q7l/absences/. **Przez to wiele fanów zaczęła podejrzewać że to ona może być córką dziennikarza, o której ten wspomina w kasetach. Jak się okazało to nie ona, ponieważ jest córką szefa firmy Saikou Corp, a jak wiadomo Dziennikarz przez Ryobę Aishi miał tak zniszczoną reputacje, że nie mógłby od tak zostać prezesem najpotężniejszej firmy w Japonii. *Na oficjalnej stronie gry jeśli wejdziemy w „Characters” (pl. Postacie) na końcu znajdują się trzy profile oznaczone znakami zapytania z czego jeden to Duch Dziewczyny, ale pozostałe dwa to dorosły mężczyzna w garniturze z włosami w tym samym kolorze co Megami i staruszek poruszający się na wózku inwalidzkim z logiem SaikouCorp. Jeśli ściągniemy te zdjęcia zobaczymy że dorosłego nazywa się CEO co jest skrótem od angielskiego słowa Chief executive officer (pl. Dyrektor Generalny) a starszego Founder (pl. Założyciel). Większość fanów przez to uważa że ci mężczyźni to Dyrektor Generalny i Założyciel SaikouCorp, a dokładniej ojciec i dziadek Megami. *Firma Saikou, czyli ta, której dziedziczką jest Megami jest nawiązaniem do firmy Sony. Sony podobnie jak Saikou zajmuje się produkcją sprzętu RTV, komputerów, telefonów komórkowych itp. i jest jedną z najpotężniejszych firm w Japonii. **Możliwe też, że jej nazwisko jest inspirowane inną japońską firmą - Seiko, która produkuje zegarki. * Prawdopodobnie będzie mieć urodziny 10 października. * W filmiku "Yandere Simulator: Male Introduction Video" został pokazany jej męski odpowiednik. Miał on na imię Megamo Saikou, a głos mu podkładał Brendan Blaber. W prawdzie był to tylko żart ze strony YandereDeva, jednak nie wykluczone, że taki model będzie miała Megami jeśli będziemy grać Yandere-kunem. * Wiele osób nazywa ją niepoprawnym nazwiskiem, które zostało ukazane w Rival Introduction Video, "Saiko". * Jest ulubioną rywalką YandereDeva. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rywalki Kategoria:Przewodniczący Klubów